1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies within the field of eye shields/eye protectors, specifically those intended for infants requiring phototherapy treatment.
2. Description of Prior Art
Phototherapy treatment of infants require that as much skin area be exposed to the light rays as possible in order that the treatment have maximum effectiveness in counteracting the illness, specifically physiologic jaundice or hyperbilirubinemia. These is no known prior art which incompasses all the features desirable to protect the infant's eyes, i.e., maximum eye protection with minimum skin area coverage, ease of installation on and removal from the infant's head, and low cost.
Presently, nurses attending such infants use gauze pads over the infant's eyes. The gauze is secured with surgical tape placed over the gauze and adhesively secured to the infant's temples.
Inherent disadvantages of this prior art are (1) the quality and quantity of gauze used is susceptible to human judgement, (2) the frequent and necessary changing and removal of gauze injures the infant's skin as the tape is pulled from the temple and (3) the high cost of said prior art.